Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical apparatus including a device used in the treatment of obesity and potentially other associated health problems, e.g., type II diabetes. More specifically, the apparatus is used to impede absorption of nutrients within the gastrointestinal tract, i.e., substantially isolating nutrients from a portion of the gastrointestinal tract.
Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, obesity and related health problems are on the rise in the United States and in other industrialized countries. For example, the latest data from the National Center for Health Statistics show that 30 percent of U.S. adults 20 years of age and older—over 60 million people—are obese. Unfortunately, the increase in obesity rates is not limited to adults and the percentage of young people who are overweight has more than tripled since 1980. For example, among children and teens aged 6-19 years, 16 percent (over 9 million young people) are considered overweight.
Obesity may lead to a number of health problems including, for example, hypertension, dyslipidemia (e.g., high total cholesterol or high levels of triglycerides), diabetes (e.g., Type 2 diabetes), coronary heart disease, stroke, gallbladder disease, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea and respiratory problems, cancers (e.g., endometrial and breast), and other ill-health effects. See e.g., Kanders, B. S., et al., Weight loss outcome and health benefits associated with the Optifast program in the treatment of obesity. Int J Obes, 1989. 13: p. 131-134.
Currently, there are a number of devices and methods for treating obesity, including such surgical procedures as biliopancreatic diversion, silastic ring gastroplasty, jejunoileal bypass, gastric bypass, Roux-en-Y gastric bypass, gastroplasty, gastric banding, vertical banded gastroplasty, and staged procedures. Unfortunately, these procedures have a number of drawbacks including the possibility of severe complications associated with invasive and complicated procedures such as organ failure and even death.
Other less severe complications may include dumping syndrome. Dumping syndrome occurs when the contents of the stomach empty too quickly into the small intestine. The partially digested food draws excess fluid into the small intestine causing nausea, cramping, diarrhea, sweating, faintness, and/or palpitations. Dumping syndrome usually occurs after the consumption of too much simple or refined sugar by people who have had surgery to modify or remove part of the stomach.